


Pretty Little Liar

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disguise, Female Loki - Partially, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor keeps hooking up with girls night after night and Loki absolutely hates it. He comes up with a plan to ruin Thor's fun, only to have it backfire at him in ways he never knew he secretly craved for.





	Pretty Little Liar

Thor is constantly surrounded by girls that cling to his arm, adore him and giggle in this disgustingly high pitched voice that makes it so obvious they have absolutely no shame whatsoever. They all look the same, they all act the same, they are all plain and cheap whores that want a night with the Prince of Asgard himself. Loki hates it like nothing else.

Is he not a prince too? Does he not hold the same status as his brother? Why is Thor the one who gets all the attention and he is left to stand in the corner, sometimes invisible and sometimes not, forced to witness this pathetic and repetitive act night after night? Does Thor never get tired? Does he not ask himself if this is the life and reputation he wants?

This behavior is one of the reasons Loki is distancing himself from his brother more and more over the years - it started already when Thor was fifteen and now that they are older and Loki just turned seventeen it only gets worse every day. Thor is old enough to do whatever he wants - he is four years older than Loki and a whole different caliber than the younger prince will ever be - but his brother cannot stand it.

Is he jealous? No. Okay, maybe a little. He doesn’t want the attention of those braindead girls though, they don’t interest him at all. It’s his brother whose attention he misses, without admitting it to anyone of course, especially not to himself. Loki prefers to tell himself that he is angry that Thor gets all the girls and he doesn’t, even if he has no desire to take his place.

One day, Loki gets a wicked little idea however. An idea that he is sure will teach Thor a lesson to be a little more careful with his nightly escapades. When his brother is once again leaving for a drunk night out with his friends, Loki stays behind with the excuse of being tired. Loki is anything but that, of course, but Thor doesn’t even realize it. He is already far away with his thoughts, as always, and Loki smirks at the idea that tonight things will be very different.

\---

Thor gets a third mug of mead from the bar and returns to the table he shares with his friends, but at the moment both Volstagg and Fandral are gone and he is left alone with his thoughts. Which isn’t good, he hates when this happens. When he thinks Loki will come back to his mind and the whole purpose of these nightly trips to town are to not let that happen. It’s not good when he thinks too much about his brother, it never is.

That they grew apart is something he hates, but he knows it’s better if he stays away from his brother, for Loki’s own good. It’s been a year now that he has had these thoughts about him, thoughts that no one should have about their brother, especially not him. Thor knows what it means and it scares him, more so even because no matter what he tries, he can’t seem to shake those thoughts off.

Thor sighs and puts the mug to his lips. If only alcohol and random affairs could erase his brother’s face from his mind. Instead, every night things just get worse. The girls he picks up have changed, now they all remind him of his brother - with their green eyes and their raven colored hair, slender and tall and beautiful in every way. But they are all not the one he truly wants and no matter how much he tries to convince himself that they are enough, they never are. Thor’s crush on his brother is nothing he can wish away and it drives him mad.

When Thor finally puts his mug back down and lets his eyes wander through the room. It’s a quiet night and he doesn’t expect to find anyone today, when he suddenly spots someone sitting at the bar. Thor turns around, slightly intrigued.

It’s a girl he has never seen before, wavy black locks falling over her shoulder, a skin like porcelain and a face like that of an angel. Thor doesn’t know why he feels so drawn to her, but it’s like someone is pulling at his insides and he cannot help but stand up and walk over. When he comes closer, the girl throws her hair back and looks at him, the most stunning emerald eyes Thor had ever seen piercing through his own. No, no that’s not true. He has seen those eyes before, but he can’t say where. She crosses her legs, her shimmering green dress revealing long, soft legs and smiles at him.

“Hello there, big boy,” the girl says with a husky, kind of dark voice and suddenly it clicks and Thor’s eyes widen in complete disbelief. 

_ Loki! _

Thor gulps hard and forced himself to keep it under control. There is no way he can be wrong, this has to be Loki. He doesn’t know why his brother would do this, but he knows there must be a reason and it seems like Loki doesn’t know that he knows. Eventually, with the most confident smile Thor can muster, he sits down next to her.

“You must be new here,” he says, as charming as possible. “I never saw you around.”

“I heard this place is good for some fun,” Loki says with a smirk, lifting his glass with a sweet scented liquor and empties it.

“There are many ways to have fun around here,” Thor says with an amused look on his face. Whatever game Loki is playing, he wants to know where it leads.

“So the rumors are true,” Loki smirks, leaning forward and giving Thor a perfect view of his decolté. “The Prince surely is insatiable, isn’t he?”

“I can show you just how insatiable he is,” Thor says quietly, leaning forward just like Loki. For a split second he can see surprise in those pretty green eyes, then it turns into mischief.

“Show me, big boy.”

Thor doesn’t know why he is suddenly so excited. He knows this has to be a prank or some kind of trick that will end with him embarrassing himself, but when he grabs Loki’s hand and leads him outside, his heart jumps in his chest. The streets are rather empty, so they don’t have to walk for long until they reach an abandoned alley and Thor turns his brother around. When Loki’s back hits the wall of a house, he lets out a crystal clear laugh and Thor’s stomach tightens.

“You really can’t wait, can you?” Loki asks and Thor lets out a deep growl.

Thor slams one of his hands against the wall next to Loki’s head, the other wrapping around his slim waist to pull him closer. It’s strange seeing his brother like this, considering he has always adored Loki just the way he was, but he can look past that for the moment.

“You look utterly ravishing, I have to admit,” Thor says before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the crook of Loki’s neck. “I have never seen such a beauty in all of Asgard.”

Loki doesn’t answer, but Thor can feel him tremble slightly under his touch. He uses his brother’s silence as an invitation to continue, letting his lips brush over the soft skin on Loki’s neck and collarbones. It’s a thrilling experience and Thor soon finds himself pushing forward, pressing Loki against the wall with his body. His hand on the wall moves to Loki’s neck when Thor pulls back and searches for his eyes. Already now his brother is breathing heavily and Thor enjoys the effect he has on Loki greatly.

“You are so quiet, don’t you like it?”

\---

Loki can barely reply when Thor asks if he likes it, all of his concentration going into keeping himself under control. He never thought Thor would actually go this far and now his plan of revealing himself and making a fool of his brother seems to have disappeared altogether.

“I… I do,” Loki finally stammers, forcing his trembling hands to move to Thor’s hips. The smirk he gives his brother is not confident at all, but it’s the best he can do.

Norns, he made a huge mistake, he knows it. This is going too far, he isn’t sure he can take much more of it before he breaks. Is this how it feels for all those girls when his brother is with them? Or is it different? Better, even? Part of Loki wants to know what else will happen and a different part of him doesn’t know if this is truly what he wants. Thor doesn’t even know it’s him, for his brother he is just a random one night stand without any consequences.

Suddenly, Thor comes closer again, but this time his lips don’t aim for the neck. No, this time they seal Loki’s with an alluring and absolutely intoxicating warmth and sweetness and Loki is unable to hold in a sigh at just how incredible it feels. His hands are shaking when Thor deepens the kiss, his tongue invading his mouth and making his head spin and he can barely hold onto his arms to not just faint on the spot. When Thor suddenly shoves his knee between his legs, Loki cannot stay quiet. He throws his head back, breaking their kiss and moaning out loud.

Thor doesn’t stop there, though, instead his lips are back on Loki right away, sucking deliciously on his throat and creating the most amazing spikes of pleasure in Loki’s stomach. His fingernails dig into Thor’s shoulders and he can feel his mind drift away, no matter how much he tries to hold onto his rational thinking. This is just too much, it feels too intense and too real and Loki has no way to stop his moans in any way. Suddenly, without a warning, Thor bites down hard at the most sensitive spot on Loki’s neck and that’s when he loses it completely.

“Oh, brother…”

It takes Loki only a single second to realize what he had just said and he rips his eyes open in complete shock. While he can feel Thor stiffen and his grip around his waist tighten, Loki feels an ice cold shiver run down his spine.

Thor groans against Loki’s neck, pressing a kiss on the bite mark he just left that makes him shudder. He wants to cry from just how embarrassed he is, but it’s impossible to not react to Thor’s touch.

“Show yourself,” Thor suddenly says, a soft tone in his voice that Loki didn’t expect. “Loki, I want to see you, the real you…”

Loki bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he whispers.

“I know it’s you, Loki,” Thor purrs, placing a series of tender kisses on Loki’s shoulder. “You don’t have to pretend to be someone else for me to want you…”

“Don’t say that,” Loki begs, now burying his face against Thor’s chest so he doesn’t have to look at him. “I can’t, this isn’t what I wanted.”

“Is it not?” Thor asks, carefully pulling back and cupping Loki’s face to he has to look at him. “Because it’s all I could think about for so long, Loki. Say that you don’t want me and I will never speak about this again, but if you do I want you as yourself, not as an illusion.”

Loki cannot speak when he looks into his brother’s eyes. He lets go of his illusion, can feel how his body changes back and how, at last, his face becomes his own again.

“Can you still want me like this?” he asks quietly and earns a gentle and wonderful smile.

“You are the only one I truly want,” Thor whispers, kissing him again. This time, it’s a much sweeter kiss, but it’s just as perfect as the last. Loki can feel himself melt against Thor’s lips and some of his fear disappear, but a lot of it is still there. When Thor suddenly lifts Loki up and pushes him against the wall, he lets out a surprised gasp and breaks the kiss.

“What are you doing?” Loki asks, nearly panicking and holds onto Thor desperately to not fall.

“Do you want me to stop?” Thor asks with a smirk and kisses Loki’s neck teasingly. One of his hands holds him up while the other unbuckles the belts on Loki’s clothes with skilled movements.

“We… we can’t!” Loki gasps, fear-wide eyes looking into his brother’s. “Thor, someone will hear us!”

“You have to be quiet then,” Thor smirks and shoves a hand into Loki’s pants. “If you can…”

“You are insane,” Loki groans when Thor’s hand wraps around his cock, giving him a squeeze that makes him hard almost immediately. Why, oh why does his brother’s hands have this kind of effect on him? Why is he so turned on that he is willing to risk getting caught just so he will continue?

“Do you have any idea how much I yearned for this moment?” Thor asks with a deep voice that makes Loki’s loins heat up.

“Thor, please,” Loki whines, slightly jerking in Thor’s arms.

“I want you for so long already,” Thor groans, giving Loki’s cock one last squeeze before retreating his hand. Loki watches in anticipation and nervousness how Thor pulls down his pants and reaches into the pocket of his jacket to bring forth a small vial. “We don’t have much time, do you still want it?”

“Do it before I find my sanity again,” Loki growls, impatiently leaning forward and returning the bite he has received earlier. Surprised by this sudden turn of events, Thor almost drops the vial and pinches Loki’s hips he holds roughly.

Thor plops the vial open and easily pours the liquid in it on his fingers, indicating this is not the first time he does this. For some reason, this knowledge makes Loki even more thrilled about what is to follow and he lets go of Thor’s shoulder with one hand. He smirks at his brother, trailing his hand down his chest and making his clothes disappear before his eyes.

“Now, this is what I call convenient,” Thor laughs and kisses Loki in a deliciously excited manner.

“Magic can be helpful,” Loki grins when Thor pulls back and brings his hand back between his legs. He shoves his fingers between his ass cheeks for a moment, leaving a cold and wet feeling when he retreats them and starts slicking himself up. “My, we are eager, aren’t we?”

“You have no idea,” Thor growls, drowning Loki in another kiss before grabbing his hips with both hands again and lifting him up.

Loki’s eyes are not leaving his brother’s for a second as they kiss and Thor slowly lets him down. Whatever Thor used on him, it makes it so easy for his cock to slide into him. It’s a blessing that they kiss because Thor swallows his moans with a passion Loki didn’t deem possible, otherwise he would have alerted half of Asgard because this is just the most overwhelming and stunning feeling he ever experienced. Thor stretched him like nothing else ever could, making his body ache and scream for more and his mind nearly black out from the sheer pleasure taking over him.

When Thor finally breaks their kiss it’s only because Loki digs his fingers into his skin - he cannot do anything else as he struggles to stay conscious. Loki’s breath is frantic as he tries his hardest to somehow fill his lungs with air again, an attempt that Thor makes much more difficult when he starts thrusting into him.

“Fuck, Loki… you feel so damn good like this!”

It’s not romantic or sweet, not even a bit gentle, but it’s everything Loki never knew he needed. Thor’s cock practically splits him open and tears apart his insides and he loves every second of it to no end. At one point, Loki has to bite down into Thor’s shoulder again to muffle his screams that just become louder and more desperate every second.

When Thor suddenly tries to pull out of him, Loki wraps his legs tighter around his waist to keep him in place. “Do it,” he moans against his brother’s skin, his voice nothing more than a hoarse groan. “Don’t, please… I want it, brother!”

Thor lets out a guttural growl when he cums balls deep inside of him and the sudden heat and intense pleasure Loki feels at this is the last bit he needs to cum himself, coating both his chest and Thor’s clothes white. He can barely breathe, just holds onto Thor as tight as he can and resting his head against his shoulder as his orgasm overwhelms him completely.

_ It happened! By the Norns, it actually happened! _

“Brother…” Loki whispers shakily, tears in his eyes and with a thick voice that cracks even at this one word. He doesn’t even know what he actually feels, there is too much to pinpoint one single emotion. He just wants to be held and stay like this forever, even if he knows it’s not possible.

When Thor finally pulls out by lifting him up and then lets him down to stand on his own shaking legs, Loki feels utterly empty and can only look up at his brother with sad, shimmering eyes.

“Come to me tonight,” Thor whispers and places a kiss on Loki’s lips, so absolutely tender that Loki almost breaks out into tears. Seeing this, Thor brushes a hand through his hair and gives him the gentlest smile. “If you wish to.”

“I’ll come,” Loki promises. There is nothing he wants more, even though he couldn’t imagine feeling like this before. When Thor gives him one last kiss before leaving, something Loki knows he had to even though he hates it. 

_ Later _ , he thinks with a smile as he watches his brother disappear in the night.  _ It will happen again. _

And this thought is all Loki needs to understand that what just happened wasn’t just a one time thing.


End file.
